


Careless Little Lamb

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is also a Vampire, Intimacy, M/M, Memory Palace, Post-Canon, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a vampire and it turns Will on. Still a better love story than Twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Little Lamb

"You must think I'm vulnerable, doctor, baring my neck as I do, while yours is shielded by the knot of your tie."

Hannibal tucked a curl behind Will's ear in the candlelight, hearing his lover's sudden breath echo softly through the chapel. "You are entirely bare to me, Will. Flushed and drawn and unfolding for my touch." He lingered with his fingertips at the junction of jaw and neck.

"Am I flushed, Hannibal?" Will said, eyes mirrors of flame. He skimmed his hand along the front of his white shirt, unbuttoning as he went, exposing his clean chest.

They were alone in the Norman chapel, but Hannibal still bristled at Will's indecency. His eyes followed the younger man's slim fingers down over smooth muscle, until he reached the scar, glinting it's unnatural sheen against his taut belly.

Will removed his shirt and left it on a side table. The warm glow in the room accented his shameless blush, so delicate and hot over his bared skin.

Hannibal fought his desire to lick the curve of Will's peck. "Lovely," he said. "Careless little lamb."

He raised his chin. "How long has it been, Hannibal, since you've tasted lamb?"

The Ripper's jaw flinched. "Will."

"It's tender, isn't it? Soft." He swallowed purposefully. "Sweet, even. Until bloodied." Will took a step forward.

Hannibal glanced between Will's open neck, his scarred abdomen, and his bright eyes. "You're toeing a dangerous line, Will."

"Not at all." His voice was casual, teasing. "I've stepped over the line. It's your move, doctor."

Hannibal's mouth almost smiled. "Do you imagine it would be sensual?" he asked, stepping closer, as well. "The gentle tug of teeth. Kissed within your veins. My eager tongue searching." He leaned in to Will's cheek and drew his lips along the bone. "Forgive me if I don't indulge your fantasy."

Will closed his eyes and savored the touch, breathing in Hannibal's scent. There was something raw about him which, inconceivably, never violated the debonair exterior. "The ripping is, in itself, a release."

Now Hannibal did smile, quietly and to himself, as he dipped his head to kiss the pulsing vein at Will's throat. Slowly, to the sharp tone of his lover's breath, he drew back his lips and rested his teeth along the blushed curve.

"Hannibal," Will said, half gone and perfectly bare.

Hannibal pricked the warm flesh with his incisor and let the trickle of blood fall to his tongue. Just enough to taste. Then he closed his mouth over the insignificant wound and kissed once more. "Not tonight," he said, withdrawing.

Will opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal. A spot of blood still stained the doctor's bottom lip as he composed himself, and Will decided in that moment that vulnerability and power were often one and the same.


End file.
